J'ai demandé à la lune
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Zoro déprime et demande à celle qui veillait sur eux pourquoi il en est arrivé là? OS - Songfic Indochine - Yaoi - Zoro&Sanji pour ne pas changer


**_Disclamer_ : si je possédais un quelconque droit sur OP, ce manga finirait interdit au moins de 18ans… Donc toujours rien à moi, tout est à Oda. Indochine s'invite encore entre mes lignes, inspirée par les récents écris de mes chéries Hase et Nath.**

**_Paring_ : Zoro&Sanji**

**_Rating_ : K+ et ne soyez pas déçue ^^**

**_Blabla de l'auteure_ : une Songfic écrite à la vite entre deux épisodes de Games of Thrones, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Ils avaient accostés il y avait quelques heures de cela. À peine le Sunny amarré qu'il avait été se perdre en ville, loin de lui, le plus loin possible. Il était entré dans tous les bars qu'il avait croisés sans pour autant réussir à atteindre l'ivresse. Pour une fois, il avait haït la résistance de son corps. Pour une fois, il avait souhaité être faible.

À la sortie du dernier bar ses pas l'avaient amené en haut d'une petite colline et il s'arrêta en levant le nez vers la voute étoilée, contemplant l'astre de la nuit. La lune était pleine, ronde, brillante et semblait le regarder, attendant comme une confidente qu'il veuille bien lui parler.

Il se laissa choir à terre et plaça ses sabres, ses si précieux sabres, dans le creux de ses jambes repliées en tailleur, les manches calés contre son épaule. La bouteille de rhum qu'il trainait avec lui posée pas très loin, à portée de main. Zoro leva de nouveau la tête vers la lune.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Et dire que tout ça n'avait commencé que par un jeu, une nouvelle façon de se battre…

« Toi… tu a toujours été là. C'est ta lumière qui nous éclairait. Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi ?... »

Zoro eu un rire bref, douloureux et amer. Il s'était perdu. En lui-même cette fois. Et personne ne viendrait lui montrer le bon chemin.

.

**J'ai demandé à la lune**

**Et le soleil ne le sait pas**

**Je lui ai montré mes brûlures**

**Et la lune s'est moquée de moi**

.

Comment pouvait-on arriver à se faire autant de mal en cherchant à se faire l'inverse ? Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à faire en sorte que tout aille bien ? Les coups, les insultes, les surnoms ridicules… C'était devenu leurs quotidiens. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ils avaient du fuir les trois ou quatre iles précédentes, à chaque fois poursuivis par des soldats de la Marine. À chaque fois, ils n'avaient eu le temps de ne prendre que le strict nécessaire en vivres, eau, munitions, cola, avant de partir en vitesse pour ne pas impliquer les insulaires dans leur conflit.

Et le Cook n'avait pas eu de touche depuis des mois, il était nerveux, irrité. Ça se sentait dans ses plats, plus relevés, plus salés. Les autres n'avaient rien dit, soit parce qu'ils s'en étaient pas aperçu, soit parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas froisser le cuisinier mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la navigatrice.

Une remarque de sa part et le cuistot se décomposa. Il répondit du bout des lèvres, n'oubliant pas la formule de politesse et s'était échappé de la cuisine dans le silence de mort qui avait prit place à table.

Zoro s'était levé en soupirant et jeta un regard noir à la rousse avant de rejoindre le blond dehors. Accoudé à la balustrade, il fumait. De loin on aurait put le croire entrain de se détendre. De loin, on ne voyait pas ses mains qui tremblent. Ses lèvres qui avaient un pli amer. Ses yeux si bleus qui étaient humides.

Sous la lune, un ange regardait les étoiles.

.

**Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure**

**Et que je ne guérissais pas**

**Je me suis dit quelle infortune**

**Et la lune s'est moquée de moi**

.

Il ne savait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là. S'il avait dit quelque chose, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Juste qu'à un moment il était près de lui et que l'instant d'après, ils échangeaient le meilleur baiser qu'il ait jamais gouté.

Il l'avait serré fort contre lui, il pouvait, il était fort. Il avait caressé ce corps collé contre lui de ses larges mains calleuses. Il avait soupiré de plaisir quand des doigts fins et froids avaient couru dans sa chevelure.

Leurs langues se caressaient autant que leurs corps. Sans un mot. Il l'avait entrainé sous les mandariniers et à la lueur de la lune, il lui avait fait l'amour. Le blond s'était accroché à lui comme s'il se noyait. Et dans la passion et la fougue que Sanji avait mit dans leur échange, Zoro avait senti la douleur qui s'y cachait, la détresse qui se sous-entendait. Et il eu mal. Mal pour son Cook, mais pour lui. Car ils savaient tous les deux que ça finirait mal.

.

**J'ai demandé à la lune**

**Si tu voulais encore de moi**

**Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça"**

.

À peine eurent-ils fini qu'il se sauva, échappant des bras de l'épéiste comme une apparition sélénienne, un esprit qui s'était aventuré sur le monde des hommes pour un court instant.

Et Zoro referma son poing sur le froid de la nuit qui se terminait mais ce n'était rien comparé au froid qui l'envahissait. Et qui continuait de le glacer alors qu'il se tenait là, sous la lune pleine, une bouteille de rhum pour seule compagnie.

À quel moment ça avait foiré ? Probablement dès le début. Le Cook et lui… ça sonnait comme le début d'une mauvaise blague. Et pourtant, il y avait cru. Il avait voulut y croire. Ça avait tenu un certain temps. Mais on ne change pas, on ne grandit pas, on pousse un peu, tout juste le temps d´un rêve, d´un songe. Et les toucher du doigt.

Le blondin était un homme à femme égaré dans les bras de son meilleur ennemi. Le temps de se panser ses plaies. Une pause avant de repartir. Une parenthèse…

Ils se disaient que c'étaient juste le temps d'atteindre une autre ile, que c'était juste par besoin. Pas de sentiments, juste une envie à assouvir. Une nouvelle sorte de combat entre eux. Mais c'était faux. En tout cas pour le vert, c'était des mots auxquels il acquiesçait par obligation. Mais chaque jour qui passait faisait grandir en lui un sentiment qu'il refusait de nommer. Mais le taire ne pouvait l'effacer.

.

**Et toi et moi**

**On était tellement sûr**

**Et on se disait quelques fois**

**Que c'était juste une aventure**

**Et que ça ne durerait pas**

.

Zoro avait toujours la tête levée vers le ciel de nuit. Sa gorge était serrée et il avait mal au cœur. Il connaissait ces symptômes mais refusait de les laisser avoir prise sur lui. Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il posa au sol ses deux lames maléfiques, gardant en travers de ses genoux son _Wadô_. Le fourreau blanc scintillait sous la lumière lunaire. Ses cheveux couleur soleil aussi.

Il soupira puis il releva le sabre de son amie perdue, le posant à terre et appuyant son front contre la garde froide.

« Kuina… J'ai encore perdu quelqu'un qui m'était plus cher que moi-même… Je sais pas si j'y arriverais Kuina. Sans lui, je ne fais que me perdre… »

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait mal. Mais derrière ces yeux clos, la même scène se rejouait encore et encore. Ce corps svelte, souple, ses cheveux blonds, son Cook… enlaçant et embrassant à pleine bouche une brune somme toute banale à coté de lui

Les règles étaient pourtant claires, eux deux ne faisaient que passer le temps, ce n'était pas sérieux. Juste un nouveau jeu. Zoro le savait mais il avait mal quand même.

.

Sanji avait sauté sur la première femme qui avait répondu à ses avances. Même si elle n'était pas un top-modèle c'était une fille jolie et sympathique. Il s'était senti redevenir lui-même, reprenant son rôle de gentleman avait une facilité déconcertante.

Mais quand il embrassa sa conquête d'un soir, le baiser lui sembla fade et sans saveur. Il manquait… un gout de rhum. Il manquait… une odeur d'épices et de sel. Il manquait… Zoro.

Il s'était excusé auprès de la jeune femme avant de la laisser en plan. Il était perturbé par ce qui s'était passé pendant ce baiser avec cette charmante jeune brune. Zoro s'était invité dans ses pensées, s'était incrusté dans sa vie, bien plus profondément que ce qu'il croyait.

Il avait pourtant instauré des règles pour que ça n'arrive pas. Entre eux, c'était juste un jeu, un nouveau combat. Ce n'était pas du sérieux.

C'était ce qu'il croyait.

Alors il était partit en quête de son algue échouée, qui était probablement perdu quelque part sur l'ile. Mais il partit d'un bon pas, il avait toujours réussit à le retrouver, cette fois ne changerait pas.

Ces pas le menèrent vers une colline un peu à l'écart de la ville et il sourit en voyant la silhouette de son compagnon assit là-haut. Il le trouvait toujours. Il grimpa d'un pas vif mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres, écoutant Zoro parler à son sabre. Et il eu mal.

.

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire**

**Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire**

**Car j'imagine toujours le pire**

**Et le meilleur me fait souffrir**

.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dire quoi ? Comment ? Alors il alluma une cigarette et alla s'assoir aux cotés de son amant. Zoro avait ouvert les yeux en sentant l'odeur caractéristique du tabac du cuistot. Toujours la même marque, la même odeur, le même gout. Une odeur comme une flèche en plein cœur. Un fragment de sourire effleure ses lèvres. Encore une fois, le blond l'avait trouvé. Mais même lui ne pouvait l'aider à retrouver son chemin dans l'imbroglio des ses sentiments. L'épéiste était perdu en lui-même et ne voulait pas être secouru.

C'était ce qu'il croyait.

« Tu t'es fait jeter ?

- Même pas. C'est moi qui suit partit. »

Le silence de la nuit était assourdissant, la lumière de la lune bien trop crue. Avait-il vraiment dit ces mots ou les avaient-ils rêvés ? Lui, le coureur de jupon, le chevalier servant de ses dames, en avait planté une pour lui ? Impossible, impensable.

De nouveau un rire bref et amer le secoua. Le Cook était-il seulement là à ses cotés ou était-ce un mirage crée par la Lune ?

.

**J'ai demandé à la lune**

**Si tu voulais encore de moi**

**Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça"**

.

Il jeta un œil au blond quand celui-ci se leva en époussetant son impeccable costard trois pièces. Il prit le temps de rallumer une cigarette avant de tendre une main fine et froide au sabreur toujours assit à terre.

« Aller viens, Marimo. Le bateau est vide et j'ai envie de toi. »

Zoro le regarda un moment, dévisageant le visage qui lui souriait en coin, une cigarette coincée au coin de ses lèvres fines et rieuses et de ses yeux azur qui semblaient le déshabiller sur place vu la lueur d'envie qui y brillait.

Alors le paladin lui rendit son sourire en lui attrapa la main, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens avant de le suivre. Finalement, il n'y avait bien que lui pour remettre en ordre de marche sa boussole déboussolée.

.

**Et toi et moi **

**On était tellement sûr**

**Et on se disait quelques fois**

**Que c'était juste une aventure**

**Et que ça ne durerait pas**

.

Et la Lune regarda partir deux de ses enfants, leurs doigts entrelacés comme leurs destinées. Et cette nuit encore, elle allait les éclairer de sa douce clarté, gardienne de leur secret.

* * *

**_Blabla de l'auteure (bis)_ :Va falloir arrêter de me faire des OS tout fluffy car ça contamine XD je me suis noyée dans la guimauve à défaut d'en manger, en espérant ne pas vous avoir écœuré ^^  
**

**.**

_**Je sais que c'est votre droit de ne pas mettre de review, c'est également mon droit de vous demander de ne pas mettre ma fic dans vos favoris dans ce cas là. Respectez un peu le travail des auteures et encouragez-les si vous voulez continuer à lire de bonnes histoires.**_


End file.
